


What It Takes To Make A Baby

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Imagine One-Shots [41]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Talk of Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine babysitting with Cas and he tells you that he wants to try to make one</p>
            </blockquote>





	What It Takes To Make A Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Dirty Supernatural Imagines (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com) has control of the gif (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/70444150023) not me  
> All mistakes are my own.

Cas calls for your help quickly, and immediately you know why, and soon you are over at the house with Cas, helping watch the little baby girl, Tracy.

“You need to remember to hold a baby’s head like this…” You demonstrate as you bring the bottle to the baby’s lips. “…when you have to feed a baby.”

Cas nods, learning quickly, and after you feed Tracy some of her bottle, you let Cas try, seeing that he’s doing it right and well.

“See Cas, you’re a natural. Don’t know why you need my help.” You grin, and Cas returns the gesture, feeding the infant the rest of the bottle. “Now you need to burp her.” You say.

“With the towel, right?” Cas asks.

“Right.” You nod, watching Cas place the bottle down, and pick up the baby towel, placing it over his shoulder. Carefully, he leans the baby against his shoulder and chest, and pats her back, getting her to burp, and you give Cas two thumbs up, watching him clean up Tracy’s spittle she got on herself.

“There you go, little one.” Cas cooed softly. “I’m sure you’re going to be happier now that we’ve fed you.”

Tracy just looked up at Cas with big eyes, and you laugh.

“She might use her diaper, and I  _know_  you’re gonna need help with that.” You say.

“Yes, I believe I will.” Cas nodded.

“Good thing I’m here then.” You grin.

“Yes, it is.” Cas replies.

_

Once Tracy is settled in her crib, you and Cas remain downstairs, relaxing against each other, finally able to cuddle, now that a baby wasn’t awake and taking up your time.

“You are quite good with children.” Cas muses, looking towards you.

“It’s just a gift that I have.” You shrug.  “And it looks like that gift has come in handy.”

“It has.” Cas nods, pulling you close in his arms. “Y/n, I’ve been thinking…” Cas began, and you look up at Cas, who seems to be lost in thought.

“Cas?” You ask softly.

Cas look at you and your curious expression, before kissing your forehead softly. “I have been thinking…what if we had our own child?”

“What?” You ask, pulling back and looking at him.

“I wish to make a child, to bring life into the world. And I wish to do it with you.”

“You want to have a baby?” You ask. Sure, the idea of a family had always appealed to you, but you were a hunter. For the past handfuls of years, all that has been on your mind was hunting and killing evil.

“With you. I know the idea is sudden…and if you do not want to do it, then I understand.”

“Well, I need to think about it.” You say. “Having a baby and dealing with it, helping it grow, it’s a big responsibility Cas.”

“I realize. And I want to take that challenge. We can help raise the child in the Men of Letters Bunker.”

You thought back to the Bunker that you and the Winchesters recently called your home, and you can’t help but smile, thinking about how child proof the place would become.

“We’d have to child proof everything.” You say. “Make sure that we have everything a baby could need growing up.”

“I know. I’m ready to do that.” Cas says.

“And what about hunting? I mean, if we had a kid, I don’t want my kid to go through that.”

“Then we’ll give our child the option not to.” Cas says. “I believe that it would be a good idea for any child to learn the basics of protecting themselves, but after that…that is for our child to decide. Once they are old enough.”

“How long have you been thinking this, Cas?”

“Long enough I believe.” Cas says. “Again, if you don’t want to, I will not pressure you into it.”

“No, I…” You trail off, really thinking about this, making sure that the answer you said was the answer you wanted. “I…want this. With you. I want this with you, Cas. I want all of it.”

Cas smiles softly, and pulls you in his arms again, kissing the side of your head.

“I promise to make sure that our baby has everything.” Cas murmurs. “I promise to be one of the best parents a child could have.”

“One of the best?”

“You being the other of course.” Cas says, and you smile softly, cuddling into Cas’ arms.


End file.
